Innocent Betrayal
by SunRose
Summary: What happens when Aragorn and Boromir are in love, much to the sorrow of Legolas? SLASH!!!
1. Realizations

Innocent Betrayal  
  
By SunRose  
  
Summary: Aragorn and another member of the Fellowship are in love, much to the sorrow of Legolas. SLASH!!! This Chapter from Legolas' POV!!!  
  
  
  
Legolas' POV  
  
I did not know what was going on. I had been blind to it. My heart desired Aragorn and I had dared hope that he might feel the same towards me. Never could I have been so wrong. I first met the man, Boromir, at he Council of Elrond. He insulted the man I loved so, and of course, I leapt to his defense. Aragorn ignored my loyalty to him and instead, spoke to Boromir. I was slightly hurt, but I understood Aragorn's need to befriend the man who was his kinsman.  
  
Later that night, I had been walking through the gardens of Rivendell, admiring their beauty and speaking with the trees, when I overheard Aragorn and Arwen in an intense conversation.  
  
"My immortality is free for me to give to whom I choose, as is my heart."  
  
There was silence that followed. It felt so thick, that even the trees held their breath.  
  
"Arwen, I cannot accept this. For my heart belongs to another. I did not expect it to happen, but it has. And now I must deal with my feelings."  
  
"So I no longer hold a place in your heart?"  
  
"I am sorry. This new love of mine was so sudden. At the Council…"  
  
Aragorn trailed off, and when he started speaking again, his voice was too hushed, even for my ears. But that did not matter. Aragorn loved one from the Council! At the time, I was foolish enough to think that it must have been me. I ran through the trees, triumphantly singing my joy. The one I held most dear, returned my feelings! It was like a dream, too good to be true. But the dream was soon to be over, and the harsh cold dawn of reality would intrude upon my merriment.  
  
Leaving the glade, I paused behind a tree, for I saw Aragorn a slight ways off. I smiled as I hid, because I wished to surprise him. I was busy thinking of the many ways that I could surprise him (maybe a hug, or even a passionate kiss…) that I did not notice Boromir approaching him. I frowned when I saw the other man, since I did not like him. I could hear them speak. Aragorn wished to go to the woods to settle something. I was worried about my dear one, I had no doubt that he would escape unscathed, but maybe if Boromir were injured in some way, Aragorn could have gotten into trouble. Now that I look back on it, I still cannot decide whether it would have been better if I had never gone. I would have saved myself some heartache, but sometimes a rude awakening is the better kind. And maybe I would have embarrassed myself, in some way, later. But, anyway, that is what happened and there is no way to change it.  
  
So I followed Aragorn and Boromir, but at a safe distance. When they reached a clearing amidst the trees, they did indeed begin to tumble about after some short words, which I did not hear. Although, they did seem to be more wrestling than fighting. Soon Aragorn pinned Boromir to the ground, and I silently cheered for him. But my mind went completely dark when I saw the man I loved lean in and capture Boromir's lips in his own. Boromir responded with equal passion. I was reeling with shock. It wasn't me, it had never been me.  
  
I ran from the clearing, sorrow filling my heart. I did not know where to go, or what to do. I loved him! With all my heart and with all my shining elven soul! And he loved… HIM. I felt a sudden anger towards Boromir. Some part of my mind believed that Boromir had stolen Aragorn from me, but the rest realized that not to be so.  
  
The Council of Elrond continued for many days. And for all of those days, I saw the looks between Aragorn and Boromir, all of the brief touches and secret smiles. I practically seethed with jealousy. Oh, how I wished I was Boromir! To be able to look into Aragorn's eyes and see love… oh, if only that were I!  
  
It was decided that the ring would be taken to Mordor by the small hobbit. Aragorn agreed to join him, as did I. I was slightly excited about being able to go on a journey with Aragorn. I still loved him. Even if somehow I felt betrayed, but it was not his fault. Then, much to my dismay, Boromir was also joined our Fellowship. I also did not miss the glance that passed between the two men. It was love. Pure and utter devotion.  
  
How am I going to deal with this? We have just set out on our journey, and I already feel as if I am going insane! I do not want to try to steal Aragorn away from Boromir, for that would be wrong and unkind, but I cannot stand the one I adore, loving another! What will I do? It will be many days till this journey is over. Many days till this hurt will finally cease and a dull ache will take its place… There! There it is again! Another one of their discreet touches! Oh, will I be bound to this jealous agony forever! Maybe time can heal what elven magics can not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Ok, what did you think? If you want more, review! What do you think I should do? There are so many different ways I can take this story! I just can't decide! This muse bit me and is now running crazy! 


	2. Sorrow

1 Innocent Betrayal  
  
1.1 Chapter 2  
  
2 By SunRose  
  
Summary: Boromir and Aragorn's relationship is driving Legolas crazy. From Legolas' POV!  
  
Disclaimer: None of these boys are mine! And this story is SLASH!  
  
Notes: Um…. Ok… this muse had bit me a while ago. Then ran away. But since I have replaced my former muse with Bob the Typing Fairy, I've decided to continue!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Boromir knows. I'm sure he does. One night, he caught me staring at Aragorn. He didn't seem mad though, which is what I would have expected. Instead, he looked at me with pity. I do not want his pity! I could not help but sigh, for all I wanted was what I could not have- Aragorn.  
  
They tried to be subtle about it. They leave discreetly, saying that they will go scouting together. I am sure that they did that… and so much more. It is driving me crazy. No one else has noticed that my aim seems to be off its mark. I still hit my target, but my arrows do not fly as true as they used to. I cannot explain or understand it. I am not out of practice. I trained extremely hard before departing for Rivendell. Another thing that has been wrong is that I have been tiring much easier lately. I follow behind the group for two reasons: Just in case an orc would leap from behind, I wish to protect the Hobbits, and, more worrisome, I cannot keep up my pace. I do not know what is wrong with me! I should not be letting my personal feeling affect my mission! But there seems to be nothing I can do, and it gets worse as time goes on.  
  
I wish that Mithrandir were still with us. Maybe he could help me. But alas! He had fallen and Aragorn had taken his place as our leader. I could not help but to admire Aragorn, even as I was slightly upset with him for not loving me, but that was not his fault. I had seen him standing there, looking down onto the forest, so noble, so true, I once again realized why I loved him. I went to walk to him, to comfort him on the loss of his friend, but Boromir beat me to it.  
  
'I suppose that would only be the natural thing', I thought with dismay, 'For Boromir is his lover after all.'  
  
It hurt to even think it. All of a sudden, my vision had blurred. I gasped, but fortunately, the others seemed not to have noticed. A drop of moisture fell down my cheek. Disbelieving, I reached up and caught the drop on my finger. It was a tear. I was crying.  
  
'Lorien provided me with some comfort. I was excited to be in the forest and see the Lady of the Wood. When we all stood before her, and she spoke in our minds, offering us the things we desired most, I was not surprised when she showed me what my heart wanted.  
  
"My love! I have been waiting for you!" Aragorn ran up to me and gave me a passionate kiss in greeting. I smiled in my joy. The one I love loved me in return! It could not be more perfect!  
  
Abruptly, I was alone and Galadriel's words invaded my thoughts.  
  
"I know that you love one that does not want you. But hold fast to your hope. If you truly believe and truly love, then destiny may have a hand. Or it may not. The future is never certain."  
  
Her words and her vision hurt me. For a second, I had dared to hope that maybe it was real and Aragorn was mine and I his. Then it all faded and I felt alone. The Lady spoke to me, giving me no direct answer. Giving me a reason to hope, then giving me one not to.  
  
We set out on our journey aboard the boats. I wished to ride with Aragorn, but I was needed to row. At least Boromir was too, so I did not have to watch he and Aragorn together. For I knew that if I did, while on such a long ride as we had to spend on those boats, I would have gone mad!  
  
After we docked the boats, I felt a deep sense of foreboding growing inside me. I tried to pass my warning onto Aragorn, but my words could not convince him that it was unsafe. Then we noticed that the Hobbit, Frodo, had disappeared. Boromir was also gone. Aragorn searched for Frodo, but of course, keeping his eyes open for Boromir all the while.  
  
I was worried. I could feel them approaching. Not just orcs, but something else. I could hear Aragorn's cry, and I ran to him. If he was in danger, then I must protect him! Being the noble man that he is, his thoughts were the same. For when the Horn of Gondor rang out, clear and true, Aragorn shot off, faster than I would have thought possible of a Man. I tried to keep up, but for some reason, I could not seem to push air into my lungs, and my legs would not move. I was tired. This was not good.  
  
I finally came upon the scene of the man I loved placing a kiss upon his dead lover's forehead. A tear ran down his cheek. As I saw that, I could feel, for a second time in my life, moisture falling from my eyes. Oh, how Aragorn must be hurting! It must have been thousands of times worse than what I felt! Knowing that the one you loved was gone! Gone forever and never coming back to you! I could not imagine the feeling of losing someone so important to me, that I would never be able to hold them again, touch them, kiss them.  
  
A part of me was secretly glad that Boromir was gone, now Aragorn could be mine, and mine alone! I immediately hated myself for thinking that. He had just lost his lover, a friend of mine, and I wanted him for myself! How could I be so cruel?  
  
My body is still weakening and I do not understand it. Aragorn is trying to be strong for Gimli and I while we go to search for the Hobbits, but aside form the tears I saw as he kissed Boromir's cheek, he has not shown any sadness. It is not good for him to lock these emotions up inside, for I fear that they may quietly destroy him, as my secret emotion destroys me.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This story isn't going as well as I had hoped when I had started it. I don't even think I'm writing it that well, 'cause my intentions for it aren't as clear in my head. Everything just comes out as blurb. ^_^;;;  
  
My muse, Bob, is trying to help as much as he can, but he likes my other two stories too much. So, if anyone out there has an idea as to where this story should go, or something you would REALLY like to see, some interesting twist, or whatnot, email me or put it in a review. If I like it, then hey, why not use it?  
  
Review, por favor!  
  
Gracias!  
  
SunRose  
  
(I never use the stuff I learn in Spanish in real life. So I figure, yeah, why not?) 


	3. Hurt- The End

1 Innocent Betrayal  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By SunRose  
  
Summary: There's a little bit of ahem ahem going on here. ^_~ I changed the rating to R because I wasn't sure what could be considered as R or not, so I figured that just changing the grade would be safer.  
  
Disclaimer: The Boys ain't mine. Damn.  
  
Notes: I am REALLY running out of steam for this story. ^_^;;; ACK! But I'm determined to make it have some form of ending sometime soon. In fact, THIS is the last chapter! Sorry! If there's anyone who would like to write am alternate ending or something for this, then email me and we'll talk! : )  
  
Story is from Legolas' POV  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn's mind grows further away from us with each passing second. He appears focussed on our task of finding the Hobbits, but I know that his mind is roiling over with much turmoil. My feelings for the man continue to grow even greater still. Even as he withdraws, I desire even more to pull him back out. Gimli looks at Aragorn with concern. He also knows of the sadness of Aragorn's loss. Occasionally, he looks at me with a sympathetic eye and I wonder if he knows of my sufferings by loving Aragorn.  
  
We have stopped to camp for the night. We are mostly silent, except for the random pondering about what has happened to our horses. The forest is dark and there is a strange wind that blows through the trees. Normally, I would have sang or gazed upon the beauty of the stars, but tonight, my heart and body kept me awake. I ached for Aragorn. Not only to have him with me, not only as a companion, but as a lover. I also hurt because of his pain, which he has held deep inside of him. I can see Aragorn rise and walk into the woods. My legs twitch, and I wish to follow him, but what would Gimli say if I just suddenly left? I looked to the dwarf and he smiles briefly, before declaring gruffly,  
  
"You aren't going to accomplish anything by sitting there and sighing. I will watch the camp. Now, go!"  
  
After grinning back at the dwarf, I turned and sprinted after Aragorn. As I pursued him, by steps slowed and my temporary confidence began to wane. What if he rejected me? What then?  
  
It was too late for me to think of any more doubts, because there he was, right in front of me. I was unsure how he had come to be there. Maybe he had sensed my steps and risen to greet me, or maybe I had run into him. But either way, we stood chest to chest and my breath caught in my throat. His eyes burnt into mine and I gulped, my heart fluttering nervously. I couldn't think, I couldn't move. All of my blood rushed to my loins. Aragorn's eyes never wavered from mine. I swallowed and tried to speak,  
  
"Is this what you want?"  
  
He never responded, but instead captured my lips in a passionate kiss. It was pure bliss for me. I wished to savor the moment. But Aragorn kissed me with a hunger and passion that showed me he wanted more. I could feel his hardness press into my hip and I gasped. Aragorn started kissing his way down my neck and I groaned and fumbled with the buttons on his shirt as he worked with mine. After several seconds of struggling, we were both naked and there was a fire burning inside of us as we joined ourselves into one. He thrust into me with a primal ferocity that let me know he was finally letting his emotions free. With a shout, we both reached completion and he collapsed on top of me. We lay there, sweaty and satisfied. The exhaustion I had been feeling earlier, the tell-tale signs of grief, had all vanished. I was happy.  
  
I was surprised when Aragorn stood and began to redress himself. He said no words to me, he did not even look at me. I was at a loss for words. All I could do was sit there and watch him. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the Man looked at me.  
  
"Legolas," he spoke slowly, "I'm sorry."  
  
My eyebrows shot up, and I jumped to my feet. Sorry?! WHAT was he trying to say?  
  
"Aragorn, I love you!"  
  
I hadn't exactly meant to blurt it out in a fit of emotion, but the words were said and I could not take them back. The Man looked at me in surprise, then put his head in his hands and sighed. I could sense what was coming, but my heart did not want to admit it.  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
I hurriedly tried to dress. My hands were shaking and my fingers couldn't seem to grasp anything. I couldn't even feel any emotions. Was I angry? Was I upset? Was I hurt? I wasn't sure.  
  
Aragorn frowned and reached out to grasp my arm as I turned to leave.  
  
"Please, Legolas, don't let it be like that. Our friendship has always been very important to me. I care for you as a friend. This….. this was a mistake…"  
  
"A mistake?" I scoffed at him.  
  
Aragorn sighed again in frustration as he struggled for the right words.  
  
"You are a very good and kind friend, but please, until this is all over, can't we just forget this happened?"  
  
I could hear his unspoken words. He was trying to tell me that I had just been a distraction. He never wanted to speak of this again. He just wanted us to put this behind us. I was about to say something, about to tell him that he had used me and a 'friend' would never do that, but when I looked into his eyes and saw his sorrow, I faltered.  
  
"Please, Legolas, I have already lost my lover, don't let me loose my friend too."  
  
And that was it. I was finished. My heart would never love another. It was his, but he would not take it. So we put our experience behind us and never spoke of it again. Our friendship was not the same. How could it be? But to all outsiders, we appeared to be the most loyal of companions.  
  
My love for Aragorn held me to Middle Earth. I watched him marry the Evenstar, Lady Arwen. She understood how his love for the deceased Boromir kept his heart from fully being hers. I often wondered that if I had understood that also, if the rest of Aragorn's heart would be mine instead of hers. None who looked upon me ever how much I loved Aragorn. No one knew how I really felt. All save Gimli. And even after the death of the one whom I loved the most, Gimli was there with his frank advice and good soul to help me through it all.  
  
As I step upon the boat and gaze out to the sea, I know what the Lady Galadriel meant when she told me not to look upon the great ocean. The bluest of all blue waves have claimed me. I must sail, or my own sanity will be lost. But even as my soul is stolen by the sea, my heart will remain ever more in Middle Earth, belonging to the most noble of the Kings of Gondor, who now lays buried deep within the earth.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, I'm REALLY sorry for this ending being abrupt and for making Aragorn seem like such a jerk! But I was really running out of steam for this story. I've got, like, five others I'm working on. (Some have already been posted SOMEWHERE, some haven't.) And maybe once summer rolls around, I'll do something with this (a revision, or an alternate ending, etc etc.) But, like I said above, if there's anyone who would like to write an alternate ending to this, or something, just email me and we'll work things out!  
  
You know what would be neat? If there were several different alterante endings.  
  
IE: Like, if Boromir had lived, what then?  
  
What if Aragorn HAD returned Legolas' feelings?  
  
What if Legolas had understood that Aragorn's love for Boromir would always be first and foremost? 


End file.
